


SOUTH PARK THE MOVIE: GREGORY'S REVENGE

by Michaelizumi



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: Gregory has returned to seek revenge on stan marsh after wendy dumped him for stan but unfortunately both Gregory and stan may have to put aside there diffrecses in order to save wendy from a greater evil.Stendy
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 3





	SOUTH PARK THE MOVIE: GREGORY'S REVENGE

south park the movie: Gregory's Revenge

(This story is set in my Tweeks Adventures series right after chapter 9) 

Tweek placed another box in the Uhaul his father had rented. Everyone in south park was leaving town, soon the whole town would be empty and the only people here would be oil workers. 

Tweeks dad then placed the last box in the truck then closed the back.

"Well, that's everything, ready to go, son?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"Ya I guess...can I at least say goodbye to my friends before we go ?" Tweek asked his father.

"Sure son." 

Tweek then walked to Kyle's house. 

(Mayor's office) 

Gregory smiled as he watched the people of south park beginning to leave the town, soon everyone would be gone and Gregory would begin to Drain the ground for oil. The people of this little red neck town were so stupid, to think they had been sitting on a gold mine of oil for years and hadn't even realized it.

Gregory's Butler, chives opened the doors and entered the room.

"Young master, he's here." 

"Send him in, chives." 

Chives bowed and let Stan marsh in. 

Stan glared at his former rival. Gregory noticed this and gave him a triumphant smile.

"Isn't this great, Stanley?" Gregory asked.

"Is what great, the fact that you're kicking everyone out of there Homes?" 

"Precisely. To think i sought fame once by wanting to save this little town and your stupid Canadian comedians but I was young then and now that I'm an adult, I know better." 

"What are you talking about? Were both ten, your not an adult." 

Gregory sighed. 

"I didn't mean literally you backwoods cocker! To think wendy chose you over me!" 

"Is that what this is really about? You're making all these people homeless because wendy Dumped you?" 

"Not entirely. That's just a nice perk that comes along with my new job." 

"Why did you want me here, Gregory? Did you have me brought here just to rub your victory in my face?" 

"Yes but I also wanted to watch you get your ass handed to you on a silver plat by my new bodyguard, I believe you two have met before." Gregory then snapped his fingers and stan heard a familiar voice.

"You called for me,boss?" 

Stan turned his head and Trent Boyett was standing in the doorway.

"Trent, could you please beat the ever-loving shit out of marsh for me but don't kill him...not yet anyway." 

Trent nodded then got out his knife. 

"I'm gonna really enjoy this, marsh," Trent said.

"As will i," Gregory said as he started recording the beating on his phone.

(Broflovski residents) 

"Where the hell is stan? He was supposed to be here an hour ago?!" Cartman asked.

"I don't know, the text I sent him says he read it," Kyle said.

The door opened and stan walked in with a black eye and bruises all over his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kyle asked.

Stan didn't answer for a few minutes,he only looked at each of his friends for a moment then hugged kyle, tweek, and cartman.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," Stan said as he Whipped a tear away from his eyes.

"Stan, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Well can you tell us on the way to Wyoming?" 

"I can't go to Wyoming. Gregory gave my Mom and dad jobs with w.a.s.p and even if they didn't, we can't leave this area because grandpa is in the home and he can't be moved at his age." 

"Wa-what are we gonna do without you? You're our leader." Tweek asked.

"You guys will find someone else, maybe Craig can be your new leader." 

"No way, stan. I'm not going to listen to Craig, he won't get pissed when I call him a ******  
****! He'll just ignore it. There's no fun in that." Cartman said.

Stan shrugged then turned his back on them but before leaving kyle grabbed stan by the shoulders and gave him a loving hug. Kyle didn't even try to hide his tears as they flowed down his cheeks.

"We don't have to leave until tomorrow. Can't we just spend one last night together as friends?" Kyle said.

"Well, I guess we could...if you guys want to?" Stan said.

"I'll call my parents, right now," Kyle said.

"Mine too," Tweek said.

"Well, I gotta go home. See ya homos Tomorrow." Cartman said as he began to walk out the door.

"Cartman, your staying here tonight, try and not be so fucking selfish for once!" Tweek said Angrily.

"Dame tweek iv never heard you talk like that," Stan said.

"Sorry, he's just really pissing me off," Tweek replied.

"Fine, I'll call my mom and tell her I'm staying here in the jew house." 

"Shut up, fat ass!" Stan, Kyle, and tweek all said at once." 

(Mayor's office) 

"I must say that was quite the beating you gave marsh, it was very enjoyable to watch," Gregory said.

"If you hadn't stopped me towards the end, I could've killed the little bastard," Trent replied as he continues to sharpen his blade.

"Now, now Trent. You don't bleed a pig all at once." 

"What the hell does that mean?"

Gregory sighed.

"It means that we're going to torture marsh over a long period of time so we can both get satisfaction from his suffering." 

"I don't just want marsh, I want the others to suffer too. Marsh, cartman, Broflovski and McCormick are all gonna wind up dead when I'm done with them!" 

"Well, Kenny is already dead, unfortunately. They replaced him with a jittery blond-haired boy named Tweek." 

"Oh ya, I remember that kid. Killing him won't be as satisfying as killing Kenny but he did have the type of face you just want to stab so that'll work out I guess." 

"Good plus cartman and Broflovski will be dead soon. My new friends want to see the four boys suffer as we do and if everything goes as it should then the remaining boys won't leave south park alive." 

Chives then entered the room.

"Young Master, your special friend is calling you on the halo phone." 

"Patch him through, chives. I want trent to meet our Allie."

Chives nodded and a large hologram of an old man in sith robes appeared in the center of the room.

"Trent, I would like to introduce you to Apple chairman, Arthur D. Levinson." 

Arthur didn't turn his head but instead stared down at Gregory.

"Is everything going as planned?" Arthur asked.

"Yes my lord. Most of South Park's permanent residents are leaving as we speak." Gregory said.

"Good..and the four boys?" 

"Stan marsh will be staying here in south park while the other three will be leaving Tomorrow were they will be met by your special asset." 

The old man did not look pleased.

"Plans have changed, Gregory.  
The Boys will be killed tonight, these boys must suffer for there transgressions against apple. My company cannot be seen to fail and those boys made us look weak, that is why I have Dispatched my asset to kill the four." 

"That wasn't the deal, marsh was supposed to be mine to torture!" 

" I have altered the deal, pray that i do not alter it any further. Oh and Gregory just to make sure you don't try to pull a fast one, I have procured some insurance to keep you in your place." Arthur said as he snapped his fingers and two apple stormtroopers appeared onscreen holding an unconscious Wendy Testaburger. 

"If you try anything, this lovely little lady will suffer.   
My guards have injected her with a slow-acting poison. If I don't give her the antidote within 48 hours she will die a very painful death. Let these boys die, Gregory, and I will give her the Antidote as soon as the job is done." The transmission then ended.

Before Gregory could say anything, Trent grabbed Gregory and put his knife aginst the British boy's throat!

"you promised me that I would be able to kill each one of those fuckers and now I hear that your gonna let someone else do it because of some Bitch?!" 

"I suggest you let me go, Trent."

"Or what, fancy pants?" 

Trent then felt the barrel of the gun pointed at the back of his head.

"Release the young Master now." Chives said. 

"Fine." Trent then let Gregory go and chives out his gun back in its holster.

"So what are we gonna do now?" 

Gregory rubbed his neck for a moment then answered.

"Don't worry about that, Trent. I have my own plan to deal with apple."

(Broflovski residents) 

Stan rolled out his sleeping bag alongside his friends.

"You don't have to go to sleep just yet, Dude. This is gonna be our last night together as friends." Kyle said.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I just feel tired," Stan said as he began to shut his eyes. 

"C'mon stan, you can't just sleep the night away. This is our last opportunity to spend time together as friends."tweek said.

Stan thought to himself for a moment then got out of his sleeping bag. He wiped a tear away and smiled at his friends.

"Your right, let's spend one last night as friends," Stan said.

"I'll be right back," Kyle said as he ran down into the basement then brought up a large crate.

"What's in there?" Tweek asked.

"Something my dad has been saving since the 1980s." 

Kyle, they opened the cooler and revealed 20 cans of New Coke.

"O....my...god." cartman said.

"Iv only heard about this stuff in legends, I never thought I would ever see it," Tweek said.

"Stan, since this is the last night were all gonna be together as friends, let's do it right," Kyle said as he opened his first can.

Stan was about to pick one up when the lights went out.

"Aw Dame it! It must be a black out, the lights will probably come back on in a few minutes." 

"Ah, it's so dark in here, what if a murderer comes in here and kills us?!" tweek shrieked.

"Relax,tweek. You know that's not gonna happen." Stan said.

"Ok..oh now I'm feeling sad because we're not gonna have you as a leader anymore, now whose going to tell me what to do?" 

"Don't worry, tweek. I'll tell you what to do, you can start by getting me some cheezy poofs." Cartman said.

"No way, your not fit for leadership." 

The lights then came back on.

"See, I told you they would come back on," Kyle said.

"Hey, Kyle how come we haven't heard from your parents or your little brother?" Stan asked.

Uh..let me go check upstairs." 

Kyle walked upstairs and found his parents and little brother all tied up.

"Oh my god! Dad, mom, what happened, who did this?!" 

Kyle's dad tried to tell his son something but Kyle couldn't understand him.

"Dad, what are you saying? Hold on let me take the tape off of your mouth." 

"I would leave them alone if I were you." 

Kyle recognized the voice immediately and turned his head to see pip Pirrup standing in the corner.

"Pip? What are you doing here, I thought you were dead?" 

"Oh no, kyle. I assure you that I am quite alive. My new masters are very angry with you and your friends. I have been ordered by them to kill the four of you." Pip said as he took out two small hatchets.

Kyle noticed a small necklet that was shaped like the apple logo around pips neck.

"Wait..pip did apple send you?" 

"Your just as smart as I remember, Kyle. Too bad your intellect won't save you!" Pip then threw one of the hatchets at Kyle witch missed him only by an inch. 

"Guys, Run!!" Kyle shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"Kyle, what's happening?" Stan asked.

"No time, we need to go, Now!" Kyle shouted as he tried his best to push stan and tweek out the door. 

"Why the fuck are you running?" Cartman asked a moment before pip's hatchet struck his left ear!

“OW!” Cartman shouted as he ran out of the house alongside Stan, Kyle, and tweek.

Pip walked out of the broflofski house and used his new heat tracking vision to see the four-run into the woods.

“you're not escaping me that easily.”

{in the woods}

“What the fuck is that French peice of shit doing back? I thought he got killed by Mecha-Streisand ?” Cartman asked as he labored to breath while running.

“I don't know but to be honest nothing surprises me anymore. The only thing i can't understand is why would he want to kill us? Sure we weren’t that nice to him but we never outright bullied him.” stan said.

“ I think I know why he’s after us. when i saw him upstairs, i noticed that he had a necklet shaped like the apple logo around his neck, i think apple might be behind this,” Kyle said.

“Ah, crap! They probably want revenge after we escaped Apple Park a few weeks ago! They probably sent him to kill us.” Tweek shouted.

“Shush, tweek. We don't want pip to hear us.” Kyle said as he covered his friend's mouth.

A bright red blast cut through the trees and missed the boys by only a few feet.

Pip stood outside of the now destroyed woods and looked at the boys with his glowing green bionic eyes.

“Listen pip, we know that we weren’t always that nice to you but we also know that your not a killer. You're just a simple French kid who moved to South Park, your one of us, you wouldn’t want to harm a fellow south Parker, would you?” Kyle said.

“You never made me feel like i was welcome here, maybe if you did I wouldn’t be so willing to do this to the four of you. Tweek, while i know you and i never really interacted i still must kill you or else my new masters will cut off My life support.” Pip said as he aimed his arm blaster at the four and prepared to fire again when a limousine drove up to pip. The cyborg turned its head and saw Gregory step out of the limousine.

"You were informed by our master to stay away from the execution, Gregory Wellesley. If you do not, Wendy Testaburger will be killed...I suggest you leave now." pip said

Gregory, what did pip just say about wendy?!" stan yelled angrily.

Gregory ignored stan and snapped his fingers, chives came out of the Driver's seat and gave Gregory a rocket launcher. 

"Stan, I suggest that you and your friends get in my limousine," Gregory said as he aimed at pip.

"C'mon stan, let's go in," Kyle said.

"Hold on, kyle. We can't trust Gregory, how do we know he doesn't have something to do with this." Stan said.

"He probably does but now is not the time to think about that, let's go!" 

Stan, Kyle, tweek and cartman ran into the limousine, Gregory then pulled the trigger and the rocket flew towards pip and struck him with a tremendous force ! A massive explosion erupted!

"Chives, get us out of here!" Gregory said as he jumped into the limousine as it sped away.

Pip pulled himself up and walked out of the fire and looked down at his body, the left half of his body had been severely damaged, most of the fake skin on his left side had burned away and now showed his metallic skeleton.

Pip then got out his phone and saw that he was getting a message from Arthur D. Levinson.

"What is the progress of your mission, FN-2187?" Arthur asked.

"My progress has been halted by our now former Allie, Gregory Wellesley has betrayed us and is now in possession of the four targets, what are your orders?" 

"Hunt them down and Bring them here to California, I have altered my plans for them." 

"Yes my lord." 

(Gregory's limo) 

Stan punched Gregory hard in the jaw then kicked him in the ribs! 

"What the fuck is going on, Gregory?! Why was pip talking about wendy?" 

"I made a deal with Apple. I found out that they hated the four of you just as much as I did. The original plan was to buy your town, keep stan here and slowly torture him while pip would kill kyle, cartman, and tweek as they were leaving town. I would then bring Wendy's father back from Cleveland, she would then move back, hear about the death of her poor, beloved stan marsh and then she would come into my loving arms and cry on my shoulder and well I'm sure you can figure out the rest." 

Stan then angrily kicked Gregory in the balls! 

"Why is wendy in California and not here?!" 

"Apple wanted all of you dead and they told me that if I didn't let them kill all of you then they would give wendy slow-acting poison and since I have saved you all..wendy will most likely be suffering from the early effects of the toxins in her system."

Stan punched Gregory so hard then he knocked out several of the British boy's teeth! 

"Where are we going to now?!" 

Gregory spits out a small amount of blood. 

Where do you think we are going you imbecile, chives is driving us to Apple park now. If we get there soon enough, we could find the antidote and save wendy." 

"And just how do you expect us to get the antidote?" Kyle asked.

"You've escaped apple park before, I'm sure you'll have no problem getting in." 

"No way am I going back there for some stupid Bi-" 

Stan was about to beat up cartman for saying that but Trent grabbed Cartman by the neck and began to chock him.

"It has been waiting so long to do this to you Fatboy!" 

"No Trent, we can't kill him...not yet anyway," Gregory said.

"Fuck you, Dip shit! Iv lost most of my childhood to these little shits, I'm not gonna miss my chance to cut them up like a Thanksgiving Turkey" Trent said as he cut cartman's cheek.

"Remember Trent, my father got you out of Juvenile Detention, one call from him and you'll be right back in there and I'm assuming you don't want t to lose your freedom, do you?" 

Trent wanted to cut the cartman's throat but put his knife back in its holster.

"When this is done, I get to kill these fuckers. I don't care where I go after it's done, just as long as I get my chance." Trent said as he traced the blast across the cartman's face.

"Wait, I know we probably deserve it for all the years you lost while you were inside but please don't kill kyle and tweek..or cartman I guess. If you help us save wendy from apple then I'll stay behind and you can do whatever you want to me, you can stab, shoot or kill me but let kyle, tweek and cartman go." 

"Are you willing to accept those terms, Trent?" Gregory asked.

"you're really willing to die a painful death just to make sure your friends and ex-girlfriend are okay?" Trent asked.

"I would do anything for my friends and I would do even more for wendy. If I'm going to die then I want to die knowing that wendy and my friends are going to be ok...Do we have a deal?" 

"Trent glared at stan for a moment then nodded.

"Deal." 

"The deal goes for you to Gregory, are you going to let my friends go live in Wyoming with everyone else?" Stan asked.

Gregory shrugged.

" I only really wanted you so yes you're friends can go live with all the other rats in Wyoming." Gregory said.

As the car drove away pip watched from atop a pine tree.

"Target locked, Firing Incapacitating agent." 

Pip launched a small rocket from his wrist and it shot through the back window of the limousine! A noxious green gas filled the car. 

Pip smiled as it crashed into a telephone pole! He jumped from the tree and landed near the crash site. He got out his phone and a hologram of Arthur D. Levinson appeared.

"My lord, I have captured the targets." 

"Very good, FN-2187. A shuttle will be by soon to pick you all up and bring you to apple park." 

"My lord, I know its rude to ask you this right now but once you have thes boys, will you give me my new body?" 

Arthur D. Levinson frowned.

"Yes..rest assured your new body is ready and the Brain Transfer will be conducted by our top surgeons." 

The transmission ended.

Pip noticed the disappointment in his master's voice when he had asked about the surgery. Pip wondered if his master would actually uphold his half of the deal. Something else bothered him, could he really stand by and watch his old school mates be killed? He had tried to kill them earlier but in both of those instances, he had missed. Had he missed on purpose? Perhaps what was left of his empathy wouldn't allow him to go through with killing stan, kyle, tweek, and cartman?

(Apple park, Cupertino California) 

The shuttle landed and six stormtroopers brought out the boys. Josh gad met the troopers as they left the shuttle.

"Hello, boys, it is so good to see you all again." 

"Eat Shit, Gad!" Tweek shouted.

"Take the boys to the prison level..except for Gregory.  
Lord Levinson wishes to speak to him directly." 

"Just you wait till my father finds out about this, you-" 

Josh gad then punched Gregory in the stomach then grabbed one of the stormtrooper's guns and stunned Gregory.

"There, he should be less trouble now." 

(Prison level) 

The stormtroopers shoved stan into a large Dark cell while they put kyle, Cartman, and Trent into a cell across from his, tweek was about to be thrown in with them but the lead storm trooper stopped his subordinate.

"Not him, lord Levinson wants to speak to him personally in the torture chamber." 

"Fine." 

"Hey, where are you taking our friend?" Kyle shouted.

"None of your business, kid." 

"No! Please don't take me back up there! For the love of God, please don't!" Tweek shouted as they took him away.

"Get back here with him!" Stan shouted.

"Stan?" 

Stan recognized that voice immediately.

"Wendy?" 

Wendy walked out of the shadows and tried to feel around for stan's arm.

"Wh-what happened to you, Babe?" Stan asked.

Wendy grabbed stan's arm and fell into his arms.

Stan looked into her white eyes and felt tears run down his cheek. He pulled wendy close to him and held her tight.

"What did they do to you?" 

"I don't know, stan," Wendy said before Pucking all over the floor and stan's sneakers.

"Did I get you?" Wendy asked.

"Ya but it's ok. Iv Done it enough times to you so I probably deserve it." 

Wendy tried her best to giggle but almost Pucked again.

"Don't do that, your gonna make yourself even sicker." 

Stan picked wendy up in his arms and lied her down in the cells one bunk.

"How did you end up here, stan?" Wendy asked weakly.

"It's a long story, wendy." 

Stan felt wendy shiver and covered her in a blanket.

"Iv really missed you, stan." 

Stan wiped away another tear and held her left hand against his cheek.

"I missed you too." 

Stan then took off his sneakers and got in the bunk next to wendy, she snuggled against him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Stan wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Stan then heard a loud slam in the next cell! 

"What's happening?" Wendy asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll handle it." 

Stan got up and saw trent beating kyle with a stick of rebar.

Stan reached through the bars and grabbed the rebar stick before Trent could continue to beat Kyle.

"Give that back, Marsh," Trent said.

"No, this wasn't part of the deal. You were gonna beat on me, not kyle." 

"Fuck your deal! As far as I know, we're all going to die here so I might as well kill all you fuckers before I die myself." 

"What about wendy and tweek? You're going to just let them die?" 

"To be honest, stan. I don't really give a shit about your Girlfriend or your friend with the cocaine problem. Once I'm done with your friends here, I'm coming for you!" 

(Torture level) 

Tweek and Gregory were both strapped to chairs. 

Two crimson-clad guards walked in alongside chairman, Arthur D. Levinson.

He was a Hideous old man with wrinkled skin and black fingernails.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The boy who left us and the boy who betrayed us. What are we going to do with you two?" 

"Please let me and my friends go. I don't really care what you do with Gregory and Trent."   
Tweek said.

Arthur looked at Gregory for a few moments. 

"I don't really care what happens to him either. Too bad the poor little girl will have to die for his treachery." 

"Please give her the antidote, yes I did try to rob you of your revenge but in the grand scheme of things they would have been killed either way so does it really matter who does The Killing?" Gregory said with obvious fear in his voice.

"Oh dear Gregory, it does matter who kills these boys because my company's reputation has been tarnished and if there's one thing that matters in the business world, its reputation. So to show that Apple is still strong I will kill the six of you and then every company in the world will fear Apple again." 

"Six? What happened to chives?" 

"Unfortunately your limousine driver didn't survive the crash." 

Gregory looked down in sadness for a moment. Chives had been a loyal servant to the very end, he didn't deserve to die that way.

The Doors to the room opened again and pip walked in.

"Ah FN-2187, I'm glad your here. I wish to congratulate you on your capture of these prisoners." Arthur said.

"I'm glad I was able to be of service my lord. So now that I have given you your quarry, when can I expect the surgery to be scheduled?" 

Arthur frowned.

"Yes well unfortunately we postpone your surgery. You proved yourself far too useful in your current state but do not fret, one day we will give you a real body but for now, I'll just have the technicians give you New skin to cover your robotic skeleton." Arthur then snapped his fingers and a floating black orb with a bright red eye in the center came in.

" I would like to introduce the Apple torture Orab, it comes several torture setting. Let's try the first one, shall we?" 

The doors to the room closed and tweeks and Gregory's screams could be heard from outside.

(Hours later, prison level) 

Stan had stayed by Wendy's side all night, she had continued to throw up for a while until she finally fell asleep in his arms.

Trent had worn out most of his energy beating up cartman and promised to give kyle a severe beating in the morning.

Stan then heard a chinging sound coming from the entrance of his cell, he saw the now repaired Pip standing on the other side of the bars.

"What do you want?!" Stan whispered.

"Iv come to bring you and offer. I save your friend from being tortured to death and you all help me escape." Pip said.

"Ya right, you're probably just pulling some sick game for Apple. Tell me pip, was keeping us down here and letting my girlfriend slowly die not enough for you people?" 

" I figured you would be hesitant to accept my offer so I brought something as a show of Goodwill. This is the Antidote for your girlfriend if she drinks it within the next two hours she should survive." 

"Should?! Are you saying there's a chance this stuff might not even work?" 

" There's a chance for that with all medicines but tell me stan, do you really want to take that chance?" 

Stan looked down at wendy, she looked even worse now."

"Fine, give it to me." 

Pip handed stan a Beaker filled with a bright pink substance. 

"She has to Drink the whole thing." Pip said.

Stan nodded then walked over to wendy and shook her awake.

"Stan...what's going on?" Wendy   
said weakly.

"Don't worry about that now babe, just Drink this and you'll feel better." 

Wendy used what little strength she had left and Drank every last drop of the pink liquid.  
As soon as she finished, stan noticed some color beginning to return to her face. 

"Wendy, how do you feel?" 

Wendy blinked her eyes a few times then saw stan's beautiful ice Blue eyes looking down at her.

"Ah, I feel a lot better but my head is killing me." Wendy said as she began to get out of the bunk.

"That should where off in a couple of hours," Pip said as he ripped the bars from the wall so stan and wendy could walkout.

"I suppose you want me to free kyle and the fat boy too?" Pip asked.

Stan nodded.

Pip ripped the bars again and kyle and cartman both ran out as Trent was waking up.

"Hey, what the fuck is going on?!" Trent shouted.

Pip quickly put the bars back in place so Trent couldn't escape.

"Let me out!" Trebt shouted.

"Fuck you, Trent! You think we are gonna let you out after you almost killed us?!" Kyle said.

"You little shits deserved it, you stole my childhood from me.   
It's because of you I can barely read, it's because of you I haven't seen my parents in years and it's because of you I have never even met my own baby sister! Do any of you know what its like to know that there is someone out there with the same blood and DNA as you and not even being allowed to meet them?!!" 

"I do know what that's like, Trent. My Big sister shelly was sent away to a mental institution and even though she and i didn't get along for years, I still miss her. Evan though she used to bully me and be mean to me , I still miss that other person in my life with the same blood and DNA as me. We're not letting you out, Trent. Not because you would probably beat the shit out of us and almost kill us in the process but because I think time in the juvenile hall has made you too violent. Do you really think that your sister would want to meet a man who was willing to let two innocent people die just so he can get his revenge?" 

Trent looked down for a moment then walked to the edge of his cell.

"We'll call the police after we escape so that you don't have to spend the rest of your life here," Stan said.

Trent didn't look up but said something as they were leaving.

"Stan..when you guys get out of here, can you guys find my little sister and tell her about me, not the criminal stuff but ya know maybe make me seem like a better person then I am."

"We will." 

Wendy began to collapse but stan caught her in time.

"Are you ok?" 

"Ya, I still feel a little weak, that's all," Wendy said.

Stan put Wendy's arm around his shoulder and helped her walk.

"So how are we gonna rescue tweek?" Kyle asked.

"I know all the secret codes and passageways. The elevator will take us directly to the torture chamber." Pip said.

"So pip why are you helping us escape? I thought you were working for apple now?" 

" I was but iv realized that they never wanted to give me a real body, they just wanted to use me as a weapon. If I escape with you I can at least have my freedom plus you all escaped successfully in past so if you all are with me then my chances of escaping successfully go way up." 

The five children then stepped into the elevator.

(Torture level) 

The elevator doors opened to reveal a high-tech torture chamber with green and white walls. The group of five took a closer look into the walls anf they noticed a large green tank filled with deformed mutated Beasts. 

"What the hell are these things?" Cartman asked.

"They're failed experiments Apple has been making since the late 70s. By the early 2000s, Apple decided to move away from making organic subservient creatures and start making them more technological, I wasn't their first creation,there are many more just like me thay were created then terminated. It's good we came here when we did or else your friend would have suffered the same fate. This is what Apple wants to do with all of its customers and if they have things go their way then someday the human race will devolve into mindless consumers bowing at the feet of the few still human apple overlords." 

"There's tweek," Wendy said as she pointed at a slab at the end of the room.

Kyle ran over to the slab and untied tweek.

"Kyle?" Tweek asked weakly.

"Ya, it's me, buddy. What did they do to you?" 

"Everything hurts so bad, Kyle." 

"Do you think you can walk?" 

Tweek nodded his head as Kyle helped tweek off the slab.

"We need to go before he comes back." 

"Before who comes back?" 

"Gregory, he made a deal with Levinson." 

"Indeed I did." 

The group turned there heads to see Gregory standing in the opposite doorway.

"Why the hell are you doing this now, I thought you hated Apple just as much as we did?" 

"You know the old saying if you can't beat them, join them.   
During my torture, Mr. Levinson decided to give me another chance and I intend on proving myself to him." 

"So you just decided to leave wendy to die down there?!" Stan shouted.

Gregory sighed.

"Oh I do feel bad for what dear wendy had to go but ultimately I had to put my personal goals above my feelings for her" 

"What goals could you possibly have that you need apple's help to accomplish?" Kyle asked.

"In the beginning, I only really wanted your dinky little town for two reasons one to get back at you all and take the untouched fossil fuels but lord Levinson has informed me of an even greater resource then fossil fuels, something that can give anyone absolute power and soo I shall have it! Haven't any of you ever wondered why so many Supernatural things happen in south park? Why so many dangerous people have always come there?" 

While Gregory was talking, wendy noticed a small blue button with the words: open pens above it.

Wendy quickly pushed the button and each pen opened to reveal a hideously disfigured creature inside. A monster that looks like a hybrid between a sabertooth tiger and a horned Beatle crawled out from its pen and pounced on Gregory! The other creatures followed suit.

"Great idea, bitch! How are we supposed to get out of here now?" Cartman said.

Stan kicked cartman hard in balls!

"Don't you ever talk that way about my girlfriend!" Stan said angrily.

"Pip, is there another way we can get out of here?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, we can escape through the air ducts, I can carry two of you at a time," Pip said as his left arm transformed into a grappling hook that shot immediately into the ceiling and through the ducts cover.  
Wendy and tweek were the first group to go up since there were the weakest then stan and Kyle and then finally cartman.

"What the hell is taking you so long, these things are almost done with Gregory!" Cartman shouted.

"You too fat, I don't think I can carry you," Pip said while his left arm strained while trying to pull them up.

"Fine, I'll just climb up and you distract the monsters." 

"No way! If anything we're doing the reverse of that." 

"Hold on, we'll pull you two up." kyle yelled as he and stan pulled the two up with some difficulty. Just as they were almost out of the room, a monster that looked like a mix of a hyena, and a hippo saw the two and jumped into the air.  
Cartman and pip got in the air ducts just in time before the hybrid monster could get them.

"We have to get moving, it won't be long before they break out of here and into other levels of the building." 

"Lead the way," Kyle said.

(Entrance hall) 

Alert , alert, all security units to the torture level immediately, several experiments have escaped.

Several apple storm troopers left there post as they heard the alarm.

"C'mon, several of the specimens from the torture level have escaped!" The lead stormtrooper said as everyone followed him upstairs.

Pip kicked out an air vent and quietly lowered everyone into the hall.

"This is going to be our best chance for a successful Escape. Everyone follow my lead," Pip whispered.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening " 

The kids turned around to see josh gad with three blue armored stormtroopers. Each one carried a M60 machine gun.

" You kids just can't sit around and take your punishment, can you? Oh well, I can and will make sure you kids get what you deserve." Josh gad said.

The three troopers aimed there guns at the children and were about to fire when one of the hybrid creatures attacked the three troopers! The creature was a hybrid of a gorilla and komodo dragon.

The komodo ape easily crushed the three Troopers and it's massive Clawed hands! Josh shot the monster through the chest but unfortunately didn't manage to run out of its way in time as it fell on his body! The last sound they heard from gad was a pain-filled scream then a loud crunching sound!

"Don't get distracted we still have to get out of here before those monsters start noticing us!" Pip shouted.

The group then ran out of the building. Pip slammed the door shut and began welding the doors together." 

"What are you doing?" Tweek asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I'm making sure those beasts don't break out and kill us or anyone else." 

"But what about all the workers trapped inside now? Wendy asked.

Pip got up as he finished welding the doors.

"They knew what they were getting into when they started working for this company," Pip replied.

(prison level) 

Trent watched as a strange creature with the body of a walrus and the head of an anaconda ripped the bars away from his cell! 

It hissed loudly as it looked at him with its ink-black eyes.

Trent got out his knife and stood in a defensive pose.

"C'mon you freak, let's fight!" 

(Hours later, outside Cupertino)

Stan had continued to hold wendy on his back ever since they had left apple park, he could feel his wendy beginning to stir.

"Stan, you don't have to carry me, anymore. I'm sure I can walk on my own." Wendy said.

"Actually wendy, it's probably best that I carry you until someone picks us up." 

Wendy noticed that stan was blushing as he said this. She smiled and kissed his cheek, this only made stan blush even more. Stan then felt his cell phone ring and saw that it was his mother calling.

"Oh crap, it's my mom. What should I do?" 

"Just answer it, stan. Things can't get any worse." Kyle said.

Stan sighed then answered.

"Hi, mom." 

"Oh my god Stanley, thank god you're ok! Kyle's parents told me what happened, where are you?"

Stan looked up at a road sign they all had just passed.

"Uh, we're just outside of Cupertino." 

"In California?!" 

"Ya but don't worry, we're trying to find someone that'll take us back to south park. I guess after that I'll have to say goodbye to everyone before they go to Wyoming." 

"Stan we're all going to Wyoming." 

"Really? Wait I thought you and dad got job offers form w.a.s.p ?" 

"Unfortunately your father and I were rejected because they wanted to bring in someone from inside the company so now we're going up to the north park with everyone else." 

"That's great. I mean it's not great that you and dad don't have jobs but I'm glad that I get to be with my friends." 

"Stanley, stay where you are, your father and I will figure out how to pick you boys up." 

"Don't worry mom, there a truck stopping for us, we'll see if he can take us to the north park and we'll wait for you there." 

"Wait, Stanley don-" 

"Bye, mom." Stan then ended the call as the truck stopped and the side door opened to reveal a kind looking bald man.

"Where are you kids heading?" The trucker asked.

"As close as you can take us to North Park, Wyoming," Kyle said.

"Wait did you kids just say North Park, Wyoming?" The trucker asked.

"Ya, are you going anywhere near there?" 

"I'm heading there, that's my home town." 

"Oh well, would you mind taking us there?" 

"Mind? Hell, I'd love to. Most our young folks been growing up and moving out so we need some new folks to settle down. Two of you can sit up here with me while the rest of you can sit in the back. Ya don't have to worry about freezing, it's all just cheezy puffs cases back there." 

"Sweet," Cartman said as he, kyle, tweek and pip went into the back while stan helped wendy and then himself up onto the truck.

"Forgive me for asking sir but what kind of place is North park?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, it's a real nice place. friendly face everywhere, humble folks without temptation Ample parking Day or night and people saying Howdy neighbor. It's a real slice of paradise out there.

"Sounds nice," Stan said.

The end


End file.
